Between the Sun and the Moon
by WRATH77
Summary: One was like the sun and the other was like the moon. He loves them both, but he has to choose one. Rated M for later chapters! OcXThomasxOc R&R
1. Running Away

Robbie drove in the rain, looking stone-faced. Then, with a look of concern, looked at her best friend, Isabelle, who was sleeping in the passenger seat.

They need to get to a safe place.

Her name was actually Roberta, she rather be called Robbie. She was very pretty or as Isabelle put it "the looks that men dream of." She looked like a doll, with blue yes and curly blonde waist length hair. Her figure was that of a model, with a six inch waist and standing at 5'10.

Isabelle, on the other hand, wasn't as good looking as her; she was more on the cute side. Isabelle was 25, like Robbie, but looked 10 years younger, making her look like a teenager and only standing at 4'11. she had curly brown hair to her shoulders and brown eyes, which were closed with her long eyelashes.

Robbie sighed and turned her attention to the road. She couldn't believe they were on the run.

It was actually Robbie's beauty that got them in trouble.

They were both carnival performers before; Isabelle was sword swallower and Robbie was a human candlebra. They enjoyed their life on the road and performing, it was like a wild dream.

Then, the day before yesterday, while Robbie was changing in her room; the strong man, David, came in and started to flirt with her as he usually does. She told him to get lost, but he wouldn't, instead getting closer to her. He then grabbed her and tried to force himself on her.

Her screams caught the attention of Isabelle, who was practicing next door. She ran in and stabbed David in the chest with the sword she was practicing with. He died instantly.

They both decided to get rid of the body, since David was a favorite of the manager. They wrapped his body in a carpets and threw it in a ditch. Then they packed up their stuff and took off in Robbie's jeep.

Robbie suddenly went over a bump in the road, pulling her out of her thoughts and waking Isabelle up. She yawned and stretched, rubbing her eyes.

"Robbie...where are we?"

"Somewhere called Travis County."

"Oh." Isabelle said quietly, looking ahead at the road. Robbie looked at her sadly; she knows Isabelle loved the carnival life, she just loved the freedom of it. And now because of her, Isabelle doesn't have that life anymore.

"Hey Isabelle." Robbie says quietly "I know you really liked the carnie life and I know that because of me-"

"Don't apologize." Isabelle suddenly said, her eyes on the road. "What that asshole was going to do to you, I had to stop him and I will do it all over again, Robbie."

Robbie smiled softly at Isabelle's declaration, glad that her friend didn't blame her and that her friend would always have her back.

"Thanks, Izzy."she said, with Isabelle grinning at her.

"No problem." she said, turning her eyes back to the road, her smile faltering.

"Hey, somebody is walking on the road." she said, pointing to a spot on the road.

"In this downpour?...at this hour?" Robbie said in disbelief. She pulled her car over to the person, who they noticed was really tall and curly brown hair to his shoulders. They also noticed he seemed to shied away from the car. Isabelle pulled her window down and spoke to the man.

"Hey, you need a ride?"

The man looked down and shook his head. Isabelle gave a small smile to him and opened her door.

"Its no trouble, hop in." she said kindly. The man looked at her and then moved towards the jeep, going into the car seat, making Isabelle move to the middle so he could sit. The girls raised their eyebrows when they saw that the man was wearing a brown leather mask over the bottom half of his face. But in the carnival, they have seen stranger things.

"Howdy, I'm Isabelle." Isabelle said, reaching out her hand to be shaken. The man looked ta her hand and hesitantly took it, shaking it.

"I'm Robbie." Robbie said, also extending her hand, which the man also took, looking at her strangely when she mentioned her name.

"My name is really Roberta, but Robbie is just simpler to say."she said sheepishly, making Isabelle giggle. She then went to he back of the seat and took out a white towel.

"Here, dry yourself with this."she said, giving the towel to the man, who nodded a thanks to her and started drying himself off.

"So, do you live near here?" Robbie asked, which the man nodded and pointed down the road.

"Do you talk?" Isabelle asked softly, making the man look down and shaking his head no. Isabelle shrugged and smiled at him.

"OK." she said, "lets get going and put some music on for our quest."

She reached over and started to put a CD in. Robbie looked at the man and rolled her eyes, which made him smile. As Isabelle out the CD in, it played and "Rise of the Valkyries" blared on the speakers. Isabelle sat back and pointed forward with a goofy smile.

"Onward!"

The man started to laugh quietly to himself as Robbie started the jeep with an exasperated smile on her face.

"Onward." she said chuckling.

AN: My new TCM fanfic, which has nothing to do with my other one, Chainsaws and Shotguns. I just name all my main characters Isabelle. So, here are my girls Robbie and Isabelle on the run from just killing someone. I decided to put carnival performers because its a very interesting subject, I was also inspired by a CSI episode with carnival performers. If you don't know, a human candlebra are the people who put needles and hypo needles in their arms and put wax on them, lighting them as candles. I also know some people don't think that Isabelle can be a sword swallower because of her height; she just works with lighter and small swords.

Isabelle's looks are based on me, since people say that I'm cute and I seriously do look like I,m10 years younger, which sucks since I'm 22 and people think I,m 12. Robbie is based off Baby from the Devils Rejects, who was played by Sheri Moon Zombie. She has such an unique look I had to use it. So, I showed a little of my girls personalities; Robbie is a bit quiet and thoughtful while Isabelle is kind and a bit goofy.

So, the girls are on the run, are in Travis County and just picked up a hitchhiker. You could all guess who that is. Anyway, enjoy!

I don't own TCM, I own only Isabelle and Robbie.


	2. Finding Shelter

A half and hour has passed since the girls picked up the stranger on the road.

After 10 minutes of Isabelle's odd music, Robbie turned it off and Isabelle decided to entertain their guest by reading a chapter from Lord of The Rings. Robbie could tell he was very interested, getting lost in the story with hobbits, elves and the one ring.

Isabelle was up to the part where the fellowship leaves Rivendell when they saw the flashing lights of a police car. The girls looked back, shock etched on their faces.

"Oh shit, was I driving too fast? Oh shit!" Robbie cursed.

Isabelle put her book down and frantically looked on the back, taking out a small pillow.

"Here, put this under your shirt." she said, giving the pillow to Robbie.

"What, why?"

"So you could look like you're pregnant. The cop will go easy on us."

"No, Isabelle!" she said, slapping her hand away. Isabelle kept insisting, so Robbie had to stop the car and they just were slapping each other hands away, while their passenger just watched in amusement. Finally, the cop car stopped near them and a man came out. He knocked on the window, which Robbie pulled down as he looked at them with a flashlight.

"Howdy, ladies. I'm Sheriff Hoyt. What are you-" he stopped when he pointed his flashlight as the stranger.

"Tommy! What are you doing here? I told you I was gonna pick you up."

the stranger looked down as the girls stared ta the sheriff.

"You know him?" Isabelle asked with the sheriff nodded in response.

"This boy here is my nephew. You girls taking him home?" he asked, with the girls nodding.

"Fine, just follow me. I'll take you there." he said as he went back into his car and drove off, the girls following him. Isabelle smiled and looked at Thomas.

"So, you're Tommy, huh?"

Thomas nodded smiling at them. Robbie smiled back.

"Nice to meet ya, Thomas."

It took them about 15 minutes to get to Thomas place, both girls looked impressed by the large house.

"Wow, nice place." Isabelle said, Robbie nodding in agreement. Robbie stopped near the road, the trio realizing they were still pretty far away from the house.

"OK, lets do this." Isabelle suggested "We grab our stuff and then we run like hell to your house. OK?"

Thomas and Robbie both nodded as the girls grabbed their bags. Their hands were on the door handles as Isabelle counted.

"OK...1...2...3!"

They all ran out of the car, slamming the doors shut. They ran quickly to the porch, getting soaked in the process. When they got to the porch, they all looked at each other and suddenly burst out laughing. When they finally got themselves under control, they smiled at each other and Isabelle spoke up.

"Well, you're gonna invite us in or not?"

Thomas nodded and opened the door for the girls, walking in with them. They saw an older woman with glasses waiting for them on the sofa.

"Hello." she greeted, "I'm Luda Mae, Thomas mama."

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am." the girls said at the same time, making Luda Mae smile.

"How about after you three fry up, we'll have dinner?"

They all nodded and Luda Mae instructed them to go to the bathroom. As they left, Luda Mae smiled to herself.

She saw how those girls were to Thomas, they were very friendly towards him; they were actually laughing together like they were old friends.

She hoped these girls would help her Thomas, help him come out of his shell.

AN: So, finally here's the second chapter, sorry it took so long, inspiration strikes at the oddest times. So, here we have the girls meeting Hoyt and Luda Mae and finding out Thomas name. As you can see, they are a bit quirky together. I got the pillow idea from a book I saw about criminals, it was kind of a funny so I had to use it here.

Anyway, comments are loved and enjoy! I don't own TCM, just Isabelle and Robbie!


	3. Welcome to the Family

Isabelle, Robbie and Thomas finally went downstairs to the dining room and saw someone else with Hoyt and Luda Mae.

"Hello, girl. This is my brother, Monty." she said, pointing to the man in the wheelchair. The girls said hi and they both sat down next to Thomas. After the family prayed (with the girls heads down respectively) , they started to eat.

"So, whats your names?" Hoyt asked, getting the girls attention.

"I'm Isabelle." Isabelle said, then pointing a finger to her friend, "This here is Robbie."

Robbie nodded and then Luda Mae spoke up.

"So, do you girls work?"

"We did." Robbie said, "But we had to quit due to certain...circumstances."

"Where did you work?" Luda Mae asked, making the girls looked at each other and smiled.

"Carnival performers." they said at the same time, grinning widely.

"Oh?" Luda Mae said, frowning a bit, "What were you..."

"I was a sword-swallower." Isabelle said with a grin, "I had to use small swords though."

"I was a human candlebra." Robbie piped up.

"The hell is that?" Hoyt snarled.

Robbie smiled and reached into her pocket, taking out two long needles and she suddenly impaled her arm with them. She then showed the group, everyone , but Isabelle, cringing.

"I usually have wax on them." she said as she took the out, "Make them light up as candles."

"Buncha freaks." Hoyt muttered under his breath, making the girls smirk at him.

"Thanks you." they said, laughing loudly at Hoyts annoyed expression. Luda Mae however was focused on Thomas, who looked at the girls with interest.

The girls then started to tell Thomas about their lives in the carnival and Luda Mae knew these girls had to stay.

After dinner, the girls offered to do the dishes, but Luda Mae said no, since they are her guests.

"Would you like some tea?" she said, making the girls nod as she poured them some tea. They started a conversation with Luda Mae, telling her about the places they visited while they were with the carnival. As Isabelle drank from her tea, she noticed that it tasted a little funny and she felt a lightheaded. She was about to tell Robbie how she felt, but she saw her friend sway in her seat and then lean back in the chair, falling asleep. She looked at Luda Mae in horror when it sunk in.

"She drugged us!" she screamed in her head, "The old lady drugg-"

her thought went unfinished as she slumped forward in her seat, her world turning black.

Hoyt looked at the unconscious girls with a leeringly smile.

"Well, good thing they're under now." he said, "Tommy, you take the half-pint. I'll take the blonde."

When he reached for Robbie, Thomas growled and pushed him away. He growled as he picked Robbie with one arm and slung Isabelle over his shoulder.

"Aw, hell no, Thomas! You cant have both girls!" Hoyt sneered, but Luda Maw smacked him upside the head.

"Be quiet, Charlie! If Tommy wants them both, let him. Those girls would do him so good."

As the two elder Hewiits argued, Thomas took the unconscious girls upstairs, hoping that they will fit in with his lifestyle.

AN: Here is an update finally! Sorry, school work and my TCM fandom is dying a little. But don't worry, I will update this.

So, here the girls are at the dinner table, telling about their occupations and as you can see, Hoyt doesn't really like them. But Luda Mae does. So, she drugs them to get them to stay and lets Thomas "have" both of them, to Hoyts chagrin.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own TCM, just the girls!


	4. The Reason Why

Isabelle groaned in her sleep, her eyes slowly opening. She felt Robbie beside her and tried to shake away the haze in her head, the memories from last night came flooding back in and she sat upright. Her mind raced as she tried to understand what exactly happened. She then heard noises downstairs and her eyes narrowed when she heard Luda Mae, wondering what this family wants with them.

She looked around and saw a pair of scissors on the floor. She quickly got them and removed her shoes, heading out the door. She was a little nervous about leaving Robbie behind, but she has to figure out what is going on. She slowly crept down the stairs, seeing Hoyts car was gone and she didn't hear Monty or Thomas anywhere, but Luda Mae was in the kitchen. She slowly went in, seeing the older woman washing dishes. She went behind her and pressed the scissors to her back, hearing her gasp.

"I want answer, Ma'am. Why are we here? Why did you drug us?" she said, seeing her turn around and glare steeling at the young girl, who glared back. They stood like that for a while until Luda Mae sighed and dropped her eyes.

"Sit down." She said as they both sat the table, Isabelle still holding onto the scissors tightly.

"Now look, we were going to kill you at first, but I saw you were both so kind to my Thomas and I think you two would be a good influence on him."

"Why would you want to kill us?"

"Because we need the meat, of course."

Isabelle looked startled and her eyes widened.

"You-You…You're cannibals…You eat people?"

Luda Mae nodded, making Isabelle paled.

"The meat we ate yesterday…was it someone…else?"

When Luda Mae nodded again, Isabelle groaned and hit her head on the table.

"We were running from death and run into it again." She mumbled, peaking Luda Mae interest.

"What was that?" she asked, making Isabelle sigh and quickly explain about what happened to them at the carnival and why they were on the run. When she finished, Luda Mae smiled warmly and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"See? God has led you to us." She said, making Isabelle lift her head up and give out a humorless chuckle.

"Yeah? Well, God has a fucked up sense of humor." She groaned out, then sitting up straight and looking at Luda Mae in all seriousness.

"Ok, let's say we stay here, I'm just gonna ask for two things. One, we're not going to help you kill anyone. Two, we're not toys for your men, at least give us that respect."

Luda Mae looked at her in surprise with the demands, more with the intense look in her eyes. She sighed and nodded, making Isabelle stand up.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to tell Robbie about this." She said, going up the stairs. Luda Mae heard voices and then there was a shout.

"ARE YOU FUCKIN KIDDING ME?!"

Luda Mae then wonders just what these girls are going to do with their lives.

AN: First thing I want to say is, I am so so sorry! First there was school and I was paying attention to another fandom, so sorry folks. I'll try to update at least once a week.

So, here the girls find out what's going on and they are not happy. But they decide to stay due to the fact that they just ran away due to a murder. They supposed it couldn't get worse. Yeah, Isabelle hear is laying down the ground rules.

Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own TCM, just Isabelle and Robbie!


	5. Who They Belong To

A week has passed since the girls stumbled upon the Hewitt household and so far, Luda Mae has kept her word. None of the men have touched them and they haven't killed anyone. They also didn't eat their "meat", rather eating vegetables from the garden in the back.

They also got to know Thomas a little more, though they both didn't speak at him at first for not telling them about who he actually was. But they let him down easy and start talking to him about their travels.

The girl were watching the sunset from the porch, waiting for Thomas when a monster truck puled up on the front. Three men came out; on was young with dirty blonde hair and a cowboy hat on. The second was one had dark brown hair and one of his eyes was blind. The last one seemed the oldest and had a claw for a hand. They looked at the girls in surprise and then smiled at them.

"Howdy ladies." The blonde one said, "You must be the girls Aunt Mae was talking about."

"Aunt Mae?" Isabelle said in surprise.

"Yeah, we're Tommy's cousins." He said, "I'm Tex."

"This here is Alfredo." He said, pointing to the half-blind man and then pointed to the hook man, "Ant this is Tinker."

The girls smiled at them politely and waved. They then noticed Alfredo was getting closer to Robbie, licking his lips.

"Don't you look good." He said, suddenly grabbing her arm, making her react. Her fist met his face and when he fell to the ground, she slammed her foot to the spot between his legs, making him howl in pain. When his brothers were about to get to him, Isabelle took out one of her knives and threw it at their feet. The girls then glared at the men, all of them flinching from their intense gazes. It was broken when Luda Mae and Thomas came on the porch.

"What are you boys doing?" Luda Mae shrieked, "These girls belong to Thomas?"

Alfredo scrambled up, glaring at the two girls, but Thomas then walked up to him, glaring right back.

"Why not, Aunt Mae? Why do Tommy get these girls?" he whined as he walked away from his large cousin. Thomas then sat between the two girls, watching the sunset together.

AN: So, here is the other side of the family meeting the girls. I decided to add the characters from the third movie, I liked them. So, here, it just explains that who the girls belong to. Anyway, enjoy and comments are loved! I don't own TCM, just Isabelle and Robbie!


End file.
